


Pineapple Socks

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dominance, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Submission, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Missing scene that takes place the night they spend at Crowley's apartment before the body swap. Crowley is almost kidnapped. Aziraphale is very protective. Stuff happens.





	Pineapple Socks

They’d just averted the Armageddon. Things were a bit tumbled up, and that was an understatement. Crowley sat, half dazed with exhaustion, next to Aziraphale on a bus marked for Oxford, that was nevertheless headed towards London. Aziraphale’s shop was burned to the ground, all of his precious books (all except one) turned to so much blackened ash. 

Crowley was still shaking inside from the memory of seeing Lucifer, massive and full of rage, pulling himself up from the earth, breaking through the blacktop of the Tadfield airbase as easily as if it were pie crust. Crowley had fallen to the ground in agony, feeling the ancient, painful pull of his Lord And Master as He’d started rising up from the deep, bringing with Him the stench of Hell, sure in the feeling, deep in his gut that this would be it. The boy, Adam would surely bend to His Master’s will, and then all would be lost. As the ground shook and as he’d convulsed upon its uneven surface, filled to the brim with dread, he’d seen images flash through his mind of all he loved of earth, of humanity. There was a lot here to love. The dazzling sun, the deep shadows of ancient jungles, the desserts. The music, the fast cars, the people. All the people, with skin the color of alabaster all the way to the darkest ebony and everything in between. Their small, fantastically frantic lives, burning and fading like fireflies all around him as he stood, the one constant, burning candle among all the small pops of light that made up humanity’s millions upon millions of lives. He remembered the spark of desire in the eyes of the endlessly temptable humans as he’d pulled them towards sins both painful and pleasurable. So much here to lose. 

And then there was the other candle. The other constant wick, burning solidly at his side in the flashing darkness. There was Aziraphale. 

Beautiful, sweet, conflicted Aziraphale. His semi-constant companion for the past 11 years, with his book lust and addiction to tempura and cake, with his soft eyes and brilliant smile. He felt a brief, sharp stab of regret, tinged with grief over having not said all that he could say to the angel at his side. There was so much he hadn’t had the courage to do or to speak out loud. Instead, he’d pulled himself to his knees, and summoning the courage to look his angel in the eyes for what he thought was one last time, had only been able to say “Well, that was that. It was nice knowing you”. 

_ It was nice knowing you _ . How trite. How meaningless. Like something out of a spaghetti western.  _ It was nice knowing you partner. Now me and the mrs. are gonna ride off into the sunset. Nice knowing you cowboy. See ya round _

Stupid Crowley. Unable to confess his feelings, even at the very end. Even faced with almost certain annihilation, he just couldn’t spit it out, He was more afraid of those simple words, than he was of the blazing heat of eternal Hellfire. 

Words like...

_ I love you.  _

_ I adore you. I long to touch you.  _

_ I wish we had more time…. _

But how was one supposed to say such things on the crumbling earth of a mostly unused airbase in a small town near Oxford as the world was on the brink of extinction? 

“It was nice knowing you”.

To his surprise, Aziraphale, who was usually flustered and anxious in times of stress had been unusually rational

“We can’t give up now”, and saying this, had strode over to where his burning sword, now extinguished, lay a few feet away and picked it up. He’d returned, brandishing it, and Crowley had irrationally thought that the angel meant to smite him. Truly smite him, like he probably should have done from the very beginning. Instead of smiling and blushing and sheltering a surprised Crowley from the earth’s first rainstorm with his broad, white wing. For a split second, Crowley wished he would do it. Just end it all. Take him out quickly before he could perish in the Great Reckoning that was burrowing up from within the earth. 

_ Just kill me _ , he thought with a brain hazy with panic.  _ We’re fucked anyway and you’ve already pierced my heart with those eyes of yours. You’ve already stabbed me with a thousand glances, a thousand tiny cuts in my heart. Just run me through and finish the job.  _

But instead, Aziraphale had dropped the tip of the sword downwards and had hit him with a look of hopeful mania. “ _ Think of something _ .. Or... I’ll never talk to you again!”

_ Oh shit _ Crowley had thought.  _ This is serious. He’s bringing out the big guns. _

__________________________

The bus hit a bump in the road and jostled him out of his thoughts. Which was a mercy. He was glad to find himself on the bus, Aziraphale sitting warmly beside him, looking pale and tired under the neon lights so charmingly installed in virtually every sort of public transport known to man (Crowley was certain neon lights had been his people’s doing). They sat in silence for most of the trip. Crowley hoped fervently that Aziraphale would agree to stay at his flat tonight, rather than going home to his bookshop to asses the damage. He wanted to protect Aziraphale from the sight of his favorite place in the world, reduced to a pile of blackened timber and book ash. In fact, he was summoning up the nerve to insist that Aziraphale stay with him when the angel had turned to him and said, softly, in a weary voice that broke Crowley’s heart just a little…

“My dear, I think I’d better take you up on that offer to stay at your place tonight. I just don’t have it in me to see what state the bookshop is in. Not tonight anyway”

“Of course angel” Crowley replied. He then did something very bold. He took Azirphale’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. The angel didn’t react, he merely gave Crowley’s hand a little squeeze, keeping his eyes forward, his posture unchanging. Crowley felt the incredible, deep warmth from Aziraphale’s hand seeping into his own.. Felt it travel up his arm and right into his cold serpent’s heart. 

They had more time now didn’t they? He could finally say the things he’d castigated himself for not having the courage to say back on the airfield. But… courage is a funny thing. It often doesn’t kick in at the right times. Crowley was still a coward. Still a creature that crawled on the ground and hid in the grass. He didn’t have any more courage than he’d had yesterday, or the day before, or for any of the 200,000 days before that. Not telling Aziraphale about his deep love, for him had become a habit literally as old as time. 

How could he tell the angel what he hid in his blackened, damned heart? All he’d known for thousands of years was sin and dirt, mess and lies and the hopeless filth of Hell. It was why he spent so much time topside, on earth. Soaking up the sun, tempting the humans, feeling the fresh breezes brush his skin and blow gently through his dark copper hair. It was so much better up here. He could play at fulfilling his quota of temptations and wiles by pulling human desires this way and that. Never too much. Never too far. He wasn’t a bad sort of demon after all. He was a softy at heart. A fact that if his bosses knew, he’d be condemned to death for sure, especially if they knew how he felt about the angel. And if Aziraphale knew.. How soft and yielding and pliable Crowley’s dark heart truly was… well surely the angel would reject him for the liar he was. He’d surely be horrified at the strength, the depth of Crowley’s love for him. He’d be repulsed at how hot Crowley burned with the desire to touch Azirapahale, with hands that had before now, only been used to meddle, to twist and to deceive. How could he hope that the angel would accept him, he who was dark and devious and couldn’t possibly love in the way a being of light like Aziraphale could understand or accept? Or deserve?

So he kept his cowardly mouth shut. He joked, he jabbed, he mocked and side stepped and danced around the affection he felt, shrouding it in casual humor and stiff brotherly affection. 

_ I know what _ you _ smell like _

_ D’make _ you  _ disappear _

_ I have plenty of other people to fraternize with angel. I don’t need you _

  
  
  
  


He kept his passion tamped down, only letting it out on rare nights when the thoughts of Aziraphale, of his devastating smile, his sweet voice, his broad shoulders and soft belly, contained behind the buttons of that ridiculously outdated waistcoat became a bit too much. On those nights, Crowley would stroke himself slowly to thoughts of the angel’s soft lips and shy eyes, crying out in lonely pleasure in his empty flat, before curling in on himself in shame and regret.  _ He can’t ever know.  _ The thought repeating over and over in his brain as the pleasure of his orgasm faded and a fitful sleep dragged him down in its soft clutches. 

It hadn’t always been like this. For the first few millennia they’d seen each other rarely. Little meetings here and there to tease and joke, to share a meal or a few drinks that chipped away at the loneliness of immortality. Crowley always looked forward to each new meeting, but in the spaces in between the times he spent with the angel, he could work at distracting himself with his temptations and exploits. Aziraphale always lived somewhere in the back of his mind, but his feelings for the angel had started out slowly. At first manifesting as boredom when he didn’t have the angel around for company. Then later, transitioning to an actual desire to spend time with Aziraphale.. Aziraphale and his nervous, fussy energy, his charmingly outdated vocabulary, his endless literary facts that Crowley found fascinating but pretended to be bored by, and his passionate love of confections. Aziraphale, who clearly had no clue how breathtakingly beautiful he was.. And had no clue how his beauty affected Crowley.

Eventually, the desire to see the angel had become a yearning, which evolved into a longing, which slowly metamorphized into complete and utter infatuation before maturing into a deep and abiding love. 

As time wore on, as they worked together on the Arrangement, and had spent more and more time together, Aziraphale had slowly warmed up to the persistent demon who always seemed to come slinking around him every few decades. He’d stopped the majority of his complaining about the Arrangement and had almost completely dropped his facade of being deeply offended at the suggestions Crowley made regarding little temptations he could help the demon carry out. And Crowley for his sake had grown quite fond of the minor blessings he’d taken on in order to help the angel spread peace and kindness in the world. He’d warmed up from pretending to barely tolerate Aziraphale to showing him glimpses of warmth that only hinted at the love he kept locked away in his secret heart. 

Throughout the thousands of years of their tenuous friendship they’d become closer, but also more alike. Aziraphale now made ribald jokes every so often and Crowley had gotten accustomed to helping people out in an offhand manner when they were in need and if he had nothing else pressing to do. Aziraphale indulged in temptations of the flesh. Not the carnal kind, as far as Crowley knew… outside of his own smoldering imaginings on particularly lonely nights anyway...but the sins of gluttony and sloth and selfish indulgences like the collection of way too many books. Crowley delighted in watching the angel make love to a plate of crepes or reverently turn the pages of a new book he’d acquired. He took a secret pleasure in Aziaphale’s pleasure. Hiding his hungry eyes behind dark glasses so the angel wouldn’t catch the glint of his passion as he watched him. 

The bus was pulling up in front of Crowley’s flat now. It wasn’t on the normal list of stops, but the driver felt strangely compelled to stop there anyway. Crowley regretfully let go of Aziraphale’s hand so that the two of them could step down onto the street and make their way, via elevator to the demon’s dark flat. 

Upon entering, Crowley threw his thin, black jacket on the back of his very fashionable, very minimalist couch and made a beeline for the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine he had stashed in an otherwise empty cupboard. 

“Make yourself at home angel” he called over his shoulder. “Shall I get you a glass as well?”

“Yes please dear” replied Aziraphale, and so Crowley fetched two wine glasses (he only owned two as Aziraphale was the only person he let into his flat) and brought them, along with the wine back to his living room. Aziraphale sat, slumped, looking a little pale with exhaustion on the coach, still in his ancient coat. 

“Take that thing off why don’t you” Crowley suggested as he put the wine and the glasses down on his austere coffee table. “I told you to make yourself at home. The least you could do is take your coat off… And your shoes” he added as an afterthought, masking his caring concern with mild derision. 

Aziraphale obeyed, standing briefly before removing his coat and draping it carefully, so as not to wrinkle it, on his side of the coach. He kicked off his shiny, old fashioned shoes and then settled back and gratefully took the glass of wine Crowley offered him. They sat, sipping their wine in silence for a few moments. Crowley noticed that Aziraphale was wearing white socks, embroidered with small, yellow and green pineapples and felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. The stupid, hopelessly adorable angel and his quirks. His silly socks. His piles of books. His mismatched tea cups he’d collected over the centuries. 

“Your socks are ridiculous” 

Aziraphale looked down to check which pair he had on. “Pineapples are very good in cake” he remarked softly, as if he wasn’t responding to Crowley’s comment at all. Just giving his opinion on fruit, and Crowley thought maybe he’d die from love. Could a demon die from loving too much? He supposed he’d see. If Heaven and Hell didn’t murder them first, he’d see how long he could last before his heart imploded and killed him from loving a sweet, soft, cake obsessed angel with white gold hair and laughing hazel eyes. He hoped it would be painless… but probably it wouldn’t be. It’d probably be very painful indeed. He took another deep gulp of wine. 

“Do you think they’ll come after us?” Aziraphale asked in a voice that sounded small and tired. 

“Oh most definitely” remarked Crowley. “Its only a matter of time.”

“Oh dear” sighed Aziraphale. “I’d hoped they would just leave us alone.”

“Me too angel” Crowley replied into his wine glass. It refilled itself automatically and he took another sip. “We’ll have to come up with a plan soon for what to do to evade them… or fight them… or something. But I’m too bloody tired to think about that now. Hopefully they’ll be too busy to mess with us tonight.” He’d kicked off his own shoes and had put his black socked feet up on the coffee table, leaning back languorously on the couch. The wine was working to slowly relax his tense muscles. He felt his hand, resting on the cushion of the couch between he and Aziraphale start to inch towards the angel, as if it possessed a mind of his own. The angel’s warm, soft thigh was so close, within reach. All he’d have to do was to reach out and place his treacherous hand on that warm thigh, lean over towards the angel and just kiss him. 

_ Uh oh _ he thought, pulling his hand back, erasing the three centimeters of ground it had covered between he and Aziraphale.  _ You’re tired… you’re starting to make mistakes. Time for bed you idiot.  _

“I need sleep” he said out loud, plunking his wine glass down on the table and getting unsteadily to his feet. “You can take the bed and I’ll sleep out here on the couch.”

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Aziraphale. “You’ll take the bed as I never sleep. And if I wish to doze for a few moments, the couch will serve me just fine.” 

“Suit yourself” Crowley mumbled as he headed off towards his bedroom, weaving slightly from wine and exhaustion.

______________________________________________

But then, once he’d removed most of his clothes, down to just his black silk boxers and had lain in bed between the cool soft sheets, he was dismayed to find he wasn’t tired at all anymore. He was in fact wide awake. 

And  _ aroused _ . 

It was extremely embarrassing. Luckily, the angel was busy in the other room, probably looking through Crowley’s small collection of books, several of which had been pilfered from Azirahpale’s own shop when he knew the angel was looking/but not/looking. But the door was ajar, and Crowley could smell him in the air circulating inside the flat. 

Crowley could  _ feel  _ Aziraphale in the next room, too close. Way too close. Could picture him, as plain as day, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his waist coat still primly buttoned up. Aziraphale probably never took the blasted thing off. He probably wore it in the shower.

_ Oh no _ . Not a good pathway for his thoughts to head down right now. Aziraphale, naked, with hot water cascading down his broad back. His hair wet and dark blond in the steam of the shower, plastered to his forehead. Aziraphale, eyes closed in pleasure as he reached a hand down to.. 

_ Nonononono NO! Stop it!  _ Crowley shook his head to clear it of visions of a hot, wet, masturbating angel and clenched his hands at his sides to keep himself from snaking them down his pants to touch himself. This was  _ not  _ good. Aziraphale was in the next room. His innocent, rumpled, soft angel was right in the next room, probably without even the hint of a lascivious thought in his head. For all Crowley knew, Aziraphale had never felt sexual desire. He certainly didn’t let on if he did. It felt indecent, for Crowley to burn so hotly, to have such intimate, desperate, delicious thoughts about the angel at this close proximity. It was rude. It was wrong. 

_ Dear Satan _ he wanted to rip open that stupid waistcoat, tear that stiff button down shirt from the angel’s shoulders and let his hands roam over that soft skin. Let his mouth land where he wanted it to, to suck with heated wetness at the angel’s neck, his collarbone, to drink from that sweet mouth. Crowley moaned softly and turned on his side, battling the urge to touch himself. 

He could faintly hear Aziraphale humming a barely audible little tune to himself as he puttered about the living room and that wasn’t helping matters. Crowley was in love with Aziraphale’s voice. Lilting and sweet, or deep and sonorous. Angels sang in praise of God Almighty didn’t they? That must be why the angel’s voice was so lovely, so musical. He’d even heard Aziraphale sing a few times, or read poetry aloud on a few occasions when they’d been cozied up together in the back of the bookshop on those nights of wine and conversation that Crowley loved so much. He’d had to double down on his carefree, unconcerned facade at times like those. Had to keep his yearning carefully suppressed with a force of will Heaven might have admired if they weren’t such completely insufferable twats. 

Crowley rolled onto his back again, flinging his hands up above his head to avoid one of them seeking out his aching cock. He took a deep, calming breath. 

That’s when he smelled sulfur. 

Hastur was on top of him so quickly, he could have sworn the demon had wished himself into existence on the bed. Maybe he had? Straddling Crowley and taking advantage of Crowley’s hands being flung above his head, Hastur pinned them down and brought his filthy, stinking face close to Crowley’s cringing one. “Hello there Crowley” Hastur breathed his rank breath into Crowley’s face, making him want to gag with the stench. “I see you’ve been having some naughty thoughts” Hastur smirked, clearly remarking on Crowley’s swiftly fading erection, that he must have felt as he was straddling Crowley’s waist. “About the angel?” Hastur guessed. “How disgusting”.

“Hello Hastur.” Crowley drawled with a confidence he didn’t feel. “If you wanted to snuggle, you just had to ask. No need to get so aggressive.”    
  


“Shut up asshole” growled Hastur in a rough whisper. He snapped his fingers and Crowley could feel his mouth solder shut with a demonic spell, preventing him from speaking further. Hastur turned his head and spoke to a second demon who’d materialized outside of Crowley’s line of vision. “Hand me the rope lord.” 

“Make zzurre he’zz tied up tight” Crowley heard the buzzing inflections of Beelzebub and felt his heart drop into his stomach.  _ Oh shit _ . This was it wasn’t it? They were going to kill him, mere yards from where Aziraphale rested in the living room. Hastur moved slightly so that Beelzebub could hold down Crowley’s hands while he used the rope to secure them tightly, making sure his fingers were tied too straight to snap a spell to rescue himself. He then climbed down Crowley’s body, a bit to slowly for Crowley’s taste, and tied Crowley’s ankles with another length of rope. 

“You’ve been a real fucking headach for us downstairs Crowley” Hastur spat out as he worked to tie the ropes firmly around Crowley’s ankles. “A real fucking headache. You and that idiot Aziraphale think you’re so clever, that you could thwart The Master and not face punishment. Well you’re in for it now you slimy serpent. You’ll get what’s coming to you”

_ Oh just shut up with the bad guy tropes and get on with it  _ Crowley thought.  _ At least then I’ll stop feeling out of place in the world. _ He didn’t belong in Hell, he didn’t belong in Heaven, and he didn’t even belong at Aziraphale’s side. He was homeless and no one truly loved him. Better that the demons murdered him quickly and put him out of his misery. But it seemed they had other plans. “You’ll zztand trial now and anzzwer for all the crimezzz you’ve committed, you zzztinking piece of filt” he heard Beelzabub’s sneer in the darkness next to the bed, even if he couldn’t see her.

_ Of course. A trial _ . Hell certainly did like it’s pomp and circumstance. It was a quality they shared with Heaven. He felt a new type of dread rise up in the pit of his stomach. This was going to take a while. They’d draw it out, make sure he was as debased and humiliated as possible before they ended him. Oh well. Couldn’t be that much worse than the centuries long torture of standing by Aziraphale’s side, lacking the courage to speak up about his burning love while the angel remained completely oblivious of his feelings. While the angel smiled warmly at him like the dear friend he was. But never anything more. 

He hadn’t noticed the darkness of the bedroom slowly lightening at first. Hastur and Beelzebub each grabbed one of his arms and had started hauling him off the bed when Aziraphale, preceded by a bluish glow had appeared in the doorway. 

_________________________________

  
  


But it wasn’t Aziraphale. Not really. The creature that pushed open the door and stood, filling up the door frame to Crowley’s bedroom was nothing like the Aziraphale he knew. He glowed, painfully bright with blueish light that radiated out from him in waves, and his massive, snow white wings were fully deployed. He seemed larger, taller,  _ wider _ somehow.. He took up more space in the world. The angel stepped into the room, his eyes crackling with electricity, his hair a glowing halo of golden light, his wings rising to brush the high ceiling of Crowley’s bedroom. Crowley felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Aziraphale in his full, angelic glory. He suddenly knew what all those scribes and scholars and priests were talking about when they spoke of the “terrifying and awesome power” of angels. Aziraphale was terrifying and Crowley was full of awe as he beheld him, standing, imposingly in shirt sleeves, glowing like a vengeful full moon. 

And then the angel spoke. “UNHAND HIM” he said, in a deep, booming voice that vibrated in the very walls of the flat. A voice Crowley could hear echoing inside his head, as if it had bypassed his ears entirely and had gone straight into his brain.. 

_ What the fuck is happening?  _ Confusion and relief flooded through him in equal measure.

Hastur and Beelzebub shrank back in alarm, where they knelt on either side of the bed, but to their credit, they didn’t let Crowley go. “Back off angel!” yelled Hastur, flinching at the bright light radiating from Aziraphale’s body. “Mind your own business. This doesn’t concern you!” His voice though trembled with fear. It sounded like music to Crowley’s ears. 

  
“THOU HAST PLACED HANDS OF MALICE UPON MY LOVE. THOU HAST DARED TO TRY AND TAKE WHAT IS  _ MINE _ . UNHAND HIM OR I SHALT SMITE THEE DOWN UNTO THE VERY EARTH” intoned Aziraphale in that same, booming, unimaginably large voice… it vibrated through Crowley’s body, and through the awe and disbelief warring for supremacy in his scattered brain, he realized with alarm that his erection had returned, with a vengeance.  _ This is the wrong time for that sort of thing  _ he chastised himself. His cock didn’t care though. His body was listening to Aziraphale… Aziraphale’s commanding voice, calling him “love” calling him “mine”. 

Hastur and Beelzebub obediently released Crowley and stepped away from the bed, hands out in cautious supplication. “Now now Aziraphale… lets not be hasty!” placated Hastur desperately. “There’s no need for violence. We just want him to stand trial for his crimes. Just let us take him and mind your own business. 

“HE….  _ IS _ …. MY... BUSINESS!” With every word, Aziraphale took another step towards the bed, seeming to grow even larger and even brighter as he advanced. Crowley realized that the angel’s feet were still clad in pineapple socks, a detail that would have had him doubling over in laughter if he wasn’t so utterly distracted by the sight of his angel, Aziraphale, floating forward with a slow sweep of massive, ivory colored wings. Hastur and Beelzebub scrambled off the bed and retreated until their backs were pressed against the wall. 

Aziraphale regarded them calmly, if one could call a being of unimaginable strength, standing what seemed to be 12 feet tall, with eyes that crackled with the electricity of heavenly vengeance “calm”. 

BE GONE FOUL FIENDS. He intoned in that maddening voice. As he said so, he raised a hand towards them. Rather than find out what he intended, both demons winked out of existence back to Hell most likely. Crowley didn’t care where they’d gone, as long as it wasn’t here. Their sulfer stink went with them, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

Beside the bed, Aziraphale lowered his hand. He stopped crackling and slowly began to shrink back down to his normal, stocky 5 foot 10 inches. His light dimmed to a soft glow, but his wings stayed out. He turned to regard Crowley with a steady, serious gaze that Crowley found frankly unsettling and ran his eyes up and down the demon’s body, as if looking for injuries. If he noticed Crowley’s still massive erection, he didn’t let on. He snapped his fingers and the ropes that tied Crowley’s hands and feet disappeared, and Crowley found his mouth would open again of its own accord. He immediately scrambled up to a seated position against the pillows, rubbing at his wrists and staring at Aziraphale with his mouth agape. “What… what?..” He couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Are you alright dearest?” Asked Aziraphale, eyes soft, his tone serious. His voice still retained an echo of the commanding strength he’d employed moments before the demons had fled, and Crowley was suddenly very aware of the angel’s strength. Aziraphale was deceptively sweet and polite, but unlike Crowley, who’d played and fucked and drank and tempted his frustrations away over the centuries, Aziraphale had spent the past 6,000 years simply reading books and drinking tea and engaging in the consumption of pastries, all while seething with boiling rage at the injustices of evil men and at the stifling mistreatment he received at the hands of his superiors. Those pieces of shit, Gabriel and Sandalphon and Michael and the rest. That took real strength, and Crowley often forget that about Aziraphale. Aziraphale, who always had this power inside of him but was only letting it out now, when Crowley was truly in danger. The demon felt suddenly very humbled. 

He as also very aware of the angel’s proximity. Aziraphale stood now, calmly by the side of the bed, after reassuring himself that Crowley was physically unharmed. He had tucked his wings away again out of sight.

  
“I’m fine angel” Crowley struggled to keep his voice steady. “What just happened?” 

“I sensed them when they came.” Aziraphale remarked simply. “I knew they were coming for you and so I knew I had to scare them off. They wanted to take what’s mine and that just wouldn’t do” 

“What’s  _ yours _ ?” Crowley gazed dumbly at the still faintly glowing angel standing by the side of his bed. 

“Yes dearest” Aziraphale stated matter of factly while he walked slowly around to the foot of the bed, as if in a semi-trance. “Come down here darling. I can’t have a proper conversation with you when you’re hiding among your pillows like that” His voice held a hint of the old, charmingly sweet Azirapahle, but he still sounded different. Calm and self assured and a touch distracted. 

He patted the foot of the bed, and Crowley obediently crawled, slithered down to where he stood and sat in front of Aziraphale. He tried to hide his still rock hard erection (that hadn’t flagged at all since he’d seen Aziraphale appear in the doorway) with his crossed arms, but then gave up. It was sort of obvious, despite his loose silk boxers. Might as well face the firing squad. So instead, leaned back on his hands and looked up at the angel expectantly, but not without a bit of apprehension. He didn’t know this Aziraphale. This calm and commanding being with the steady gaze. He was afraid his mouth was hanging open slightly with the strangeness of this whole situation. 

“You’ve been rather silly Crowley” admonished Aziraphale with a stern tone. “You’ve been hiding things from me, and I don’t like it”. His eyes flicked down to rest briefly on the tent in Crowley’s boxers, then back up to his face. “All this time, you’ve been wearing a mask and I think its about removed it, don’t you?”

“I - I -” Crowley stuttered, his breath coming a bit faster at the angel’s words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about angel. I’m not h-hiding anything. And you’re one to talk! Who knew you could do…. Well… do that! Whatever  _ that _ was...” He tried to laugh, to lighten up this strange situation, but it came out as a strangled wheeze. 

Aziraphale smiled a slow, deliberate smile, different from the sunny, friendly smiles he usually bestowed upon Crowley. This smile held the hint of something slightly dangerous. Crowley was used to smiling that way and watching how it affected those he smiled at. He was wholly unused to being on the receiving end of those smiles. He was impressed at the effect it had. Making him feel small and vulnerable and tingle with uncertainty. 

The angel was still glowing softly, though the light was fading. 

“Aren’t you hiding though?” Aziraphale asked, his tone achingly casual. He reached out a hand and slowly began to run his fingers gently through Crowley’s hair. Crowley heard himself let out a moan and felt his insides clench and tingle with desire.  _ Oh shit. Oh shit. I can’t take this  _ he thought desperately.  _ Where has my sweet, distracted Aziraphale gone and who is this who’s replaced him. _

“You desire me don’t you my darling?” Crowley heard Aziraphale’s words, soft and patient and measured, echoing in his burning ears. “And you’re keeping that desire to yourself. And that just won’t do”. The hand that had made maddening, lazy circles with hot fingertips through his hair moved down to stroke the side of his neck. Crowley thought he might pass out if any more blood left his brain and moved south. But his cock apparently still needed reinforcements because it had gotten even more erect. Jutting up between them like a monument. His shameful desire, on display for Aziraphale to see. He could feel it twitch gently against the silky material of his boxer shorts with each of his heartbeats. 

“Yessss… “ he whispered helplessly, feeling the words drag out of him with the angel’s burning languorous touches. “Yes..I desire you.” It came out so easily.  _ Was that so bad _ ? He thought hazily with a mind drunk on sensation as the angel slowly stroked his hot hand down Crowley’s long neck. 

“I think my dear..” continued Aziraphale, his lazy fingers now dragging very,  _ very _ slowly across Crowley’s naked collar bone in a way that made the demon gasp at the sudden electricity of his touch.. “I think that you’d benefit from letting some of that desire out.. Don’t you? You’ve kept it bottled up for so, so long. You’ve made me  _ wait _ , literally  _ thousands of years. _ I’m very patient Crowey” His voice continued in the same velvety soft tone.. “But I’ve grown tired of waiting. Would you like me to help you express some of that desire?” 

Crowley heard the invitation in Aziraphale’s maddently soft voice. He was offering Crowley something he’d wanted for so very long. Offering him the chance to let loose with the heated passion for the angel that he’d kept controlled for so many centuries. He was suddenly afraid. Here he sat, on the end of the bed, half naked and fully erect, Aziraphale standing, still fully clothed, in front of him, slowly tearing him apart with his gentle touches and achingly soft words. He was utterly vulnerable. All he could do was nod. What choice did he have? He couldn’t imagine going back to pretending, to hiding after this. 

“Well..” remarked Aziraphale with a touch of humor to his voice “that’s a start at least.” He stepped closer, standing now between Crowley’s spread knees where the demon sat at the foot of the bed. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s heat, radiating from the angel’s thick, soft body like rays of the sun. It felt so incredibly good against Crowley’s cool skin. Aziraphale leaned over, and reached his fingers back into Crowley’s hair at the nape of his neck and clenched them into a tight fist, gently but firmly pulling Crowley’s head back. Crowley gasped at the sudden explosion of pleasurable pain at the angels’ fist in his hair, his neck exposed, his mouth open. Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s yellow eyes, half lidded with lust, face a neutral mask. “Do you like this darling?” He asked in a velvet whisper. “Is this what you want?”

“Oh…Aziraphale…  _ Oh yes _ ” Crowley breathed through his gaping mouth. “ _ Yes _ ” He was shocked at the depth of longing he heard in his words. But there was no going back now. Aziraphale’s fist in his hair, his soft words had started a chain reaction he could no longer hold inside. His chest rose and fell sharply as his breath heaved in and out of his lungs. 

“Good” remarked Aziraphale, sounding pleased “Because I’d only ever touch you like this if you liked it. If you asked me to.”

“ _ Oh please angel _ ” begged Crowley. “ _ Please touch me _ . I promise to let you know if its too much”  _ But how could it be too much _ ? He thought. He’d waited in tortured patience for centuries for the angel’s touch. His skin was ready. More than ready. He felt as if his skin was made of some endlessly yielding material. Spread out achingly for the angel to use him in any way he saw fit. He was a blank canvass and he longed for Aziraphale to paint any art he pleased upon it’s surface. 

“Oh darling, darling boy” Aziraphale breathed, and Crowley could hear a hint of something that sounded like reverent need working its way into the angel’s soft tone. “My darling little demon. I shall touch you in the most delicious ways.”

And with that, he bent and captured Crowley’s open mouth with his own in a fierce kiss, wending his hot tongue between Crowley’s lips and into his mouth. Crowley’s will broke open then. He moaned against the angel’s kiss and immediately began to ejeculate. His orgasm swept through him with brutal force, and he heard his rhythmic, keening moans vibrate into Aziraphale’s mouth as he hung from the angel’s lips, hung from the angel’s fist clenched tightly in his hair, hung there and spasmed with pleasure, his hips jerking involuntarily, without his cock even being touched once. 

Eventually, as his orgasm faded away, as his moans against Aziraphale’s hot mouth slowed and stuttered, he felt the angel effortlessly lift him to his feet and into a warm embrace. Aziraphale broke the kiss and gazed steadily into Crowley’s shining, passion drunk eyes. “That was beautiful my love” he said. “But you’re not..” a sudden smirk of soft lips “getting off that easily. There is so much more I want to show you. And I think you’ve got much more to give me, don’t you?” Crowley could only nod mutely. He could already feel his cock rising again at the extreme pleasure of being wrapped in the angel’s warm embrace. He could cum again and again and again, as long as it was Aziraphale who pulled the pleasure out of him. 

With a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale removed Crowley’s boxers and the sticky mess of semen from is first orgasm. “Lie back on the bed” he commanded quietly, releasing Crowley from his embrace, and giving him a gentle shove with his hot hand on the middle of Crowley’s naked chest. The demon felt himself fall obediently back onto the bed and lay there, looking up at Aziraphale. His cock was already hard again, bobbing thickly above his stomach. 

Aziraphale slowly reached up and began unbuttoning his velvet waistcoat.  _ Finally _ thought Crowley, feeling a small grin spread across his face.  _ Finally _ , he’d see what Aziraphale was hiding under those layers of starched linen and 150 year old ivory buttons. But all the angel did was to remove his waistcoat. Not the shirt, not his pants. He slowly, deliberately re-rolled the sleeves of his white button down shirt up to his elbows because they’d slipped a little, and smoothed his hands down his chest and the front of his legs as if trying to look presentable. Crowley noticed with excitement that the angel was also hard.. He could see the outline of a thick cock, straining under the material of Aziraphale’s old fashioned trousers. The sight made Crowley’s mouth water and his cock twitch. He longed to climb up onto his hands and knees and crawl to the angel, unzip his pants and take his cock deep inside his hot mouth. But as he started to get up from his supine position, Aziraphale fixed him with a stern look. “ _ Don’t move _ ” he commanded, and Crowley froze. “Don’t move and do not touch me” the angel continued. 

Crowley heard a groan of frustration leave his throat upon hearing the angel’s words. This would be torture. Delicious, explosive torture, but torture nonetheless. 

“You had six thousand years to touch me, my  _ devious little demon _ , and you didn’t do it. All those nights you left me cold and lonely, and aching for you, when you could have used that beautiful body to release me from my yearning, and you didn’t do it. And so now you shan’t be  _ allowed  _ to do it. You have to  _ earn  _ the right to touch me.” As he said this, Aziraphale slowly, deliberately climbed up onto the bed to lie beside Crowley. But don’t worry, my darling” His voice grew warm and indulgent “ _ I  _ can touch  _ you _ all I want, and you won’t be disappointed. Just keep your hands to yourself, or I’ll have to punish you.” he smiled a cold smile that made Crowley’s insides twist with anticipation. 

“Aziraphale.. Please.. I didn’t know you felt that way. How could I know?” stammered Crowley, hands twitching at his sides at the angel’s nearness, his heat. “You didn’t let on! I thought you were repulsed by me!” 

“You were a blind fool then my dear” remarked Aziraphale casually as he languidly let his fingers drag their way up Crowley’s naked thigh and over his sharp hip bone carefully skirting the demon’s hot, ready cock. Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned deep in his chest.

“How could you miss all the looks I gave you?” Continued Aziraphale, “ All the flutterings of my lashes, all the smiles of joy on my face whenever you came around? Really dear boy, I think perhaps those silly glasses of yours are a bit too dark.” His fingers traced their way lightly around Crowley’s nipple and Crowley groaned again as he felt small the small peak of flesh crinkle and grow erect.. The angel’s fingers then trailed their way up again to his collar bone and to stroke his neck. His pulse was pounding there, and he was sure Aziraphale could feel it’s rhythm against his fingertips. 

“I practically threw myself at you so many times my darling, but you never acted on it.” His fingers made their way back up into Crowley’s hair, gripping, pulling gently, making Crowley cry out softly at the feelings of tingling pain and pleasure radiating from his scalp at the angel’s insistent touch. “And so eventually, I all but gave up. Until tonight, when those foul creatures tried to snatch you away from me, and I realized that I had to put a stop to all of it. To their abduction attempt, but also to my inaction. I had to do something or we’d never get this done. And I so,  _ so _ wanted to get this done” 

With that, he pressed his body close to Crowley’s as the demon lay on his back on the bed, gasping with unspent passion at the angel’s closeness. He pushed one arm under Crowley’s neck, and, wrapping the other around the demon’s slender waist, he pulled Crowley’s body tightly against his own. The soft skin of the angel’s forearm grazed the tip of Crowley’s cock as he pulled Crowley tight and he gasped, throwing his head back. 

Aziraphale leaned in very close, bringing his hot mouth against Crowley’s burning, flushed ear. “Dearest” he whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs inside Crowley’s ear in a way that made him shiver with pleasure. “My dearest, dearest darling. You’re  _ mine _ now and you must do as I say.” With that, he reached his hand down and wrapped it gently, softly, way too softly around the head of Crowley’s cock, encircling the tortured, heated flesh with his soft fingers. 

“Oh! OH!” gasped Crowley helplessly. “Oh angel… I can’t… I can’t…”  _ can’t what? _ Crowley’s mind, half mad with pleasure couldn’t supply a rational end to that statement.  _ Can’t breath? Can’t keep living if you don’t touch me more? Can’t take this…?  _

“ _ Is this good for you? _ ” His torturer whispered again into his ear, sending tingles of pleasure directly to where his hand rested on the head of Crowley’s cock. As if his ear were somehow biologically directly linked to his erect cock. “Do you like this my darling?”

“Oh god yes! Oh  _ yes yes yes yes. Please angel. Touch me more. Please… I need to feel you _ ” Crowley knew he was babbling and didn’t care. His hips bucked gently, striving to make that soft hand on his cock move. Even a centimeter. He was rewarded by Aziraphale’s hand sliding deliciously an inch or so down his hot length. He gasped again, glad that he’d already come once this evening or he wouldn’t have been able to last even this long. 

“I’m going to make you ask for every touch I give you” Whispered Aziraphale in a voice full of stern patience. “You made me wait this long and so you’ll have to prove to me how much you want my touch.” He tightened his grip slightly on Crowley’s cock and Crowley felt sparks shooting through him like delicious lightening.

  
“Whatever you want angel” he gasped. “I’ll do anything you want.  _ Anything _ ”

“Oh, I rather suppose you will” smirked Aziraphale “We’ll see shan’t we? Do you want me to move my hand again my little demon? Would you like that?”

“Oh dear  _ God  _ angel yes!” Crowley was blaspheming and he didn’t care. Please _ please _ !”

“Please what?” whispered Aziraphale into Crowley’s burning ear. “Please  _ what _ Crowley?”

“ _ Please _ move your hand on my cock.  _ Please  _ stroke me with your hand.  _ Please angel!” _ Crowley felt any lingering shame over his desire for the angel melt away as he begged breathlessly for more of his touch. He felt Aziraphale’s hot grip move slowly down the length of his cock to rest at the base for a torturous second, then felt it start to rise again in an upward stroke. He arched his back at the intense pleasure and cried out in a breathless voice. “Oh fuck Aziraphale, oh fuck angel. Oh  _ fuck _ . If you do that again I might come.”

“Thank you for warning me” murmured Aziraphale into Crowley’s ear. Much to Crowley’s dismay, he removed his hand from Crowley’s straining cock and instead brought it up to pull Crowley’s face towards him. He looked deeply into Crowley’s eyes. “You have to hold on longer than that my dearest. Don’t disappoint me by coming too soon.” He admonished as if talking to an unruly child, and Crowley heard himself whine with frustration. “Is it safe to kiss you?” asked the angel politely.  _ How can he be this unmoved, this damnably calm and collected? _ Thought Crowley as he nodded swiftly and felt the angel’s soft lips melt against his own. But then he felt Aziraphale’s rock hard erection pressing deliciously into his hip, and felt the kiss the angel bestowed upon him deepen into a desperate mingling of lips and tongues.  _ He wants this just as much as I do _ he thought distantly, letting the kiss take him away. Letting the warm, reassuring smell of Aziraphale’s nearness envelop him. The angel ground his erection against Crowley’s hip and it took every ounce of control Crowley had in him not to turn sideways and press his aching cock up against the angel’s thrusting hips. He almost wept with frustration, but he stayed, flat on his back. 

He broke the kiss off and pleaded against Aziraphale’s lips “Please let me touch you. Angel, this is killing me”

“Oh I highly doubt that.” remarked Aziraphale, though Crowley was pleased to hear his breath coming faster and tremulous note finding its way into his voice. “You won’t die. Not all the way. Just a little bit each time I make you explode.” He gently wrenched Crowley’s face away from him and proceeded to whisper again into his ear. “I want you to come again without me touching you” he purred, his lips brushing against the sensitive folds of Crowlye’s ear. “I want to see if you’ll come just from the sound of my voice”

Crowley moaned in response and thrust his hips up into the empty air, gasping at the sound of Aziaphale’s steady, commanding voice in his ear. “Oh angel.. It won’t take long” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Just you being this close to me is… driving me…  _ fucking crazy _ ”

“Is it my darling?” cooed Aziraphale. “Is it really? Why don’t I tell you about some of the things I’ve longed to do to you.. Would that help you along?”

“Yes. YES. Oh angel… I want you so badly.”

“ _ My _ angel” corrected Aziraphale, bringing a soft hand to rest across Crowley’s throat like a gentle threat. “Say it. Say  _ My Angel _ ”

“My angel!” gasped Crowley, his hips now had a mind of their own, and he felt heat creeping across his face and down his chest, pooling low in his stomach as he thrust helplessly against nothing, his tortured cock bobbing thickly in the empty air. 

“Good” said Aziraphale approvingly. “Crowley dear, you look so beautiful. Do you know how many nights I’ve pictured you like this? Naked,  _ begging  _ me to touch you?”

“No my angel. Tell me!” Crowley writhed on the bed, hips rolling, stomach twisting, thigh muscles taught. “Tell me please” His only release could come from that slow, steady, velvety voice that whispered in his ear. 

  
“Thousands upon thousands of nights my little demon. Thousands of nights. I’ve pictured you like this, with my mouth on your hot cock, or my thick cock inside your tight little asshole stretching you wide, pounding away at you until you come all over yourself.. until I release deep inside of you”

Crowley’s cock twitched at the sound of those searing hot,  _ filthy  _ words coming from the soft lips of his innocent angel. His hips doubled their pace and he squirmed, bucking sharply upwards, then pushing his ass into the mattress beneath him on each downward motion, rising and falling in a helpless rhythm. He could hear himself whining in frustration and gasping as each of Aziraphale’s tender, startlingly indecent words brushed against his sensitive ear. 

“How I’ve longed to take your throbbing hot cock deep in my mouth. I’ve longed to suck you until you explode down my throat”

“Angel… dear god my angel… oh  _ fuck _ ” Crowley panted out the words like a mantra “my  _ angel, my angel my angel _ ” He had gone somewhere else, led to another plane of existence and his only tenuous connection to the real world was the soft, insistent voice of Azirahpale in his ear. He desperately tried turning his head to kiss Aziraphale. He knew he shouldn’t but his body was only barely under his conscious control at this point. Aziraphale stopped him with a stern hand around his chin and pushed his head back away again to whisper more words into his ear. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ you made me wait  _ this long  _ my sweet little demon. You’ve been such a  _ tease _ .” the last word was drawn out with soft suspense. “You can’t know how many times I’ve stroked my cock while imagining that you had that hot, filthy demon’s mouth wrapped around it… those soft, sensual lips of yours sucking me. Taking me deep. Pulling at me until I fall over the edge. Surely you’ve seen me looking at that mouth every single time we’re together. Well, now you know why. Its because I want to fuck your pretty mouth with my cock until you make me come apart.” 

Crowley was close. His hips jerked violently back and forth, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his hands clenched helplessly in the sheets at his sides so as not to touch himself or Aziraphale. One more word from the the angel and he’d lose control completely.

“Come for me” Aziraphale whispered hotly. “Come for me my love.  _ Do it now _ ”

With that, Crowley exploded, jets of cum shooting wildly from his cock to land in hot streaks across his chest and stomach as he jerked and spasmed. He let out a low groan that turned to rhythmic, high pitched cries as his orgasm shuddered through him. At last, he lay, exhausted and completely ruined. He must have lost consciousness, because when he woke, he was sure some time had passed. He was clean and wrapped in Aziraphale’s arms, and the angel, still lying, pressed warmly against his side, was gently stroking his hair and humming softly to him. 

“That was so beautiful my dearest” He heard Aziraphale’s voice, warm and reassuring. “How are you feeling?” he gently grasped Crowley’s chin and tilted the demon’s face towards him again so that he could look into Cowley’s dazed eyes. 

“Like I could die right now and I’d be happy” murmured Crowley as if drugged. He rolled onto his side so that he and Aziraphale could press their bodies together and look one another in the eyes. He gazed deeply, solemnly into Aziraphale’s calm, hazel eyes and took a deep, shuddering, cleansing breath.

“Aziraphale” he began. “I have some things I need to tell you.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley softly. “I know you do darling”, he said, the indulgent tone coming back to his voice, “But you don’t have to say them now. 

Crowley suddenly became aware again of Aziraphale’s erection, pressed against his pelvis. “Angel” he said wonderingly “you still haven’t come.” He looked searchingly into Aziraphale’s face. 

“Yes my dear. I know. I was more focused on getting you off, on watching you come apart. It was so delightful that I forgot all about my own needs.”

Crowley felt desire rising in him again, so quickly, so easily after he’d already come so hard twice in less than an hour. Aziraphale’s closeness, his affection, his soft voice had an instantaneous effect on him. He absently wondered if he could go near the angel in public after tonight, or if he’d just have to walk around with a constant erection. 

“Will you…” he asked, afraid that his request might be rejected.. “Will you, let me help you?” He cautiously planted a supplicating little kiss on the angel’s soft lips. “Please let me make you come angel.” 

When had he become this soft, yielding, begging creature who hung on the angel’s every word? Not that he wasn’t enjoying himself immensely. Aziraphale taking power over him, ordering him about and pulling him apart with his words and touches gave Crowley the freedom to give up control. He didn’t have to be the tough, untouchable demon with his eyes shrouded behind dark glasses. He could be the writhing, passionate, vulnerable flame that he’d felt flickering inside him for so many endless years. Aziraphale’s dominance allowed him to bring that flame to the surface. And for that he was eternally grateful. He realized he was holding his breath, waiting for Aziraphale’s response, and that the angel was still gazing at him steadily. 

He saw his angel smile, slowly, languidly, felt Aziraphale’s arms tighten around him and felt the angel press his hips, and his thick, stiff cock against Crowley’s and he couldn’t help but groan at the pleasure it brought him to feel the evidence of Aziraphale’s passion jutting up against him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you my little demon?” 

Crowley smirked inwardly that this might be the most rhetorical of all questions  _ ever _ asked. He felt his heart start to race with anticipation. “Yes my angel” he breathed, lacing his fingers into Aziraphale’s silky soft hair. He leaned in to kiss the angel but Aziraphale put a finger to his lips, stopping him before he could make contact. 

“No my darling. Wait. I want to use those soft lips of yours in a different way entirely.” 

Crowley moaned loudly upon hearing the promise hiding inside that sentence. His hips began to move in little thrusts against Aziraphale, completely independently of his conscious mind’s control. Aziraphale turned away from him to lay on his back. With a snap of his fingers, his clothing was gone, and Crowley gasped at having his first sight of the angel, finally naked and lying before him. Aziraphale’s body was a thing of beauty. His muscular shoulders, broad chest, now rising and falling faster with the angel’s breath. His thick, rounded belly, dusted with white blond hair, his strong legs and feet that looked carved from marble. Crowley ate him up with hungry eyes. The angel’s cock, pale and thick at the base, the lightest pink at the tip was rock hard. Crowley felt his insides turn to liquid flame at the sight of it. 

“May I .. touch you?” he asked reverently, eyes flicking up to meet Aziraphale’s and finding them dilated and shining with passion. 

“May I touch you what?” Prompted Aziraphale, his commanding tone had returned in earnest, but his breath was coming faster. 

“May I touch you, my angel?” 

“Please do my dear. Please do”

Crowley leaned in and placed a soft, almost innocent kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. The angel tried to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth, but Crowley pulled back before he could do so. Now it was  _ his _ turn to do some teasing. Aziraphale had given him permission. He heard the angel moan softly with disappointment, then gasp as Crowley planted hot little kisses down the side of his neck and across his collar bone. He swirled his tongue briefly around Aziraphale’s pale nipple and moaned when he felt the skin rumple and harden under his hot tongue. He heard Aziraphale gasp again, louder this time and smiled. 

He climbed on top of Aziraphale then, marveling at the delicious feel of their naked thighs rubbing together as he straddled the angel and settled himself atop Azirapahle’s hips. Their cocks rubbed together with soft, velvety friction and Crowley thought he might black out from the feel of it. Momentarily, he forgot himself and began rocking his hips, rubbing his hardness against the angel’s, his hands on the angel’s solid chest for support. He felt a hot pair of hands on his hips, stilling them.

“Not yet my impatient little demon” Aziraphale’s voice was a strange mix of calm and collected under a breathless gasp of barely suppressed passion. “Not yet. I said you could touch me, not rut against me. You really should work on your listening skills”. Crowley, exerting a massive amount of iron will power, forced his hips to stop moving and sat still, groaning deep in his throat. To distract himself, he let his hands roam over Aziraphale’s soft chest, let his fingers play through the dusting of golden hair that spread across Aziraphale’s pectoral muscles and down his softly belly. He placed a hot, deliberate kiss on Azirapahle’s sternum, then another one a few inches down, then another. As he trailed kisses down the angel’s belly, breathing in the angel’s intoxicating scent and letting his hot breath out through his nose with every kiss, he could hear Aziraphale gasp, could hear his breath coming faster. It was music to his ears. 

Crowley shimmied down, off of Azirapahle’s lap, letting his cock drag over the angel’s upper thighs and then his knees, moaning softly as the tortured, hot flesh bumped and slid against the soft skin and boney topography of the angel’s legs. His kisses trailed lower and lower and looking up, he was thrilled to see the effect this had on Aziraphale. The angel was moaning loudly now, hands clutched in the bedsheets and thrusting his hips up gently against the weight of Crowley’s body on top of him. Crowley stopped his journey of kisses down the angel’s body, just short of reaching Aziraphale’s straining cock, which had begun to drag softly against his collar bone and slide across his neck in a way that made Crowley think he might literally go mad before he got the chance to put his mouth on it. 

“Please touch me my angel” he breathed softly, and was immediately rewarded with Aziraphale’s hot hands sliding up his arms and into his hair. He lowered his head then and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the head of the angel’s cock. 

Aziraphale gasped and cried out softly. Crowley wanted to hear it again, so he slid his hot mouth down over the head of the angel’s cock and sucked gently. He was rewarded with a deep moan and the feel of Aziraphale’s hands clutching helplessly in his hair. “Give me more dearest” the angel gasped, breath coming faster and faster. “Take me in your mouth now.  _ Please _ ” 

Crowley obeyed. He slid his hot, wet mouth down on Azirapahale’s cock to the base and sat there for a moment, reveling in the cries and groans issuing from the angel’s throat. What beautiful music Crowley was making as he tightened his lips and pulled back up the length of Aziraphale’s cock. He was playing the angel like an instrument and with each move he made, more delicious noises spilled from his angel’s gasping mouth. 

“ _ Oh fuck, oh dear god. Oh Crowley _ ” Aziraphale’s composure had utterly melted away under the onslaught of Crowley’s mouth on his cock, of his tongue sliding along its length. He tightened his fingers in Crowley’s hair, pulling gently down and up along with the rhythm Crowley was setting. Crowley felt the angel tensing under him, felt him thrust more aggressively into his mouth and knew he was close to coming. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale’s hands tightened further in his hair and pulled his mouth upwards and off of his cock. Crowley hung by the angel’s fist, his mouth open and gasping, his tongue poised. He felt a stab of disappointment that was assuaged immediately when the angel spoke with a voice gruff with passion.

“I want to fuck you”

Crowley nodded swiftly, as much as he could with Aziraphale’s hand still clutching at the back of his head. “Yes please my angel. Yes please. Fuck me please” he babbled. Oh god how he wanted this. 

Aziraphale sat up, grabbed Crowley by the shoulders and with surprising strength tossed him onto his back and climbed between his legs. Crowley looked up at his angel, kneeling above him and his breath caught at the sight of him. Aziraphale seemed to tower over him, face flushed and lips red. Suddenly, his wings unfolded from behind him and spread themselves, white and shimmering and glorious to either side of his broad shoulders. Crowley gasped in awe. 

“I love you” he breathed. The confession pulled from him by the awesome sight of Aziraphale’s beautiful nakedness and his bright divinity. “I love you so much, sometimes I can’t breath from it” 

He saw Aziraphale’s eyes grow kind, and saw a small smile play about his lips. He bent down then and putting his hot hands on the backs of Crowley’s thighs in a way that made Crowley shiver with anticipation, he placed the head of his burning cock against Crowley’s tight opening. 

The head of his cock was slick with precum and Aziraphale slowly, achingly slowly began to push inside. Crowley felt sweat break out on his brow and he squirmed, trying to hurry the angel along, but Aziraphale would not be rushed. He pressed into Crowley with the inexorable pace of a glacier, centimeter by centimeter sinking slowly inside Crowley’s hot, tight asshole. Crowley heard himself moaning softly with the intense, aching pleasure of it. He made desperate little motions with his hips, trying to lodge Aziraphale deeper, but it was of no use. Aziraphale placed burning hands on Crowley’s hips to still them, pinning him to the bed, and Crowley’s knees came up, sliding softly against the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale’s wings gave a slow, languorous flap, to steady him, but also to push him further, and Crowley felt another inch of the angel’s thick cock sink inside him. His own cock, desperately hard, jutting up between them, ignored for the moment in favor of experiencing the delicious, aching friction of the angel’s slow penetration. 

After what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale bottomed out inside Crowley with a groan. “Dear god in Heaven you feel so fucking good” he moaned, throwing his head back, eyes closed, lovely neck a swath of soft, pale skin. Crowley, half mad with pleasure dared to move his hips again, making small, writhing motions so that he could feel the friction of Aziraphale deep inside him. The angel moaned sharply in response and rewarded Crowley with a gentle pull out, just an inch or so, and a sharp thrust back in. Crowley cried out and grasped Aziraphale’s forearms, nails digging gently into the angel’s flesh. “Angel.. “ he gasped. “I won’t last very long. You’ll have to go slow”

Aziraphale looked down at him where he lay, utterly pinned and helpless. “I love you” he breathed and with that, he began to thrust slowly in and out of Crowley. “ _ I love you. I love you. I love you _ ” he gasped with every aching pull and every burning push back in. The words spilling from his mouth. “ _ Oh dear lord you feel so good. You’re doing so good my love. Oh god you are so beautiful”  _ his voice was reverent and breathless and Crowley luxuriated under the sound of the angel’s adoration as it poured down upon him. He felt a massive orgasm building, and he begged breathlessly “Please touch me my angel. Please take me in your hand”. To his endless relief, Aziraphale complied. He readjusted his stance, with the help of another slow sweep of his achingly beautiful wings and wrapped a hand around Crowley’s hot cock, other hand bracing against the mattress next to Crowley’s head. He began stroking Crowley along with his thrusts. Both of them were moaning in unison now. Crowley’s hands came up to frame Aziraphale’s face as Aziraphale leaned over him and doubled the speed of his thrusts and his swift, aching pulls on Crowley’s cock.

They came together, Aziraphale’s hips stuttered and slowed, his thrusts becoming erratic as he exploded with a gasp deep inside Crowley, as Crowley’s cock pulsed, spilling hot semen over Aziraphale’s clutching hand. Crowley’s cried out sharply, the spasms of the intense orgasm spurred on by the sight of Aziraphale above him, shining eyes wide, mouth agape, face suffused with ecstasy. 

Eventually, Aziraphale pulled himself slowly from Crowley and collapsed at his side. Crowley immediately snuggled close to the angel and they wrapped their arms around each other, facing each other, eye to eye, still breathless. Aziraphale looked dazed and a bit lost, but incandescently happy. Crowley sensed that his familiar, sweet, considerate angel had made a reappearance. He kissed Aziraphale gently and buried his nose in the angel’s soft, slightly damp neck and breathed deeply. He felt Aziraphale’s warm arms tighten around him. 

“My, that was… just lovely” murmured the angel sleepily. “Crowley darling, did you enjoy that?” he asked and had absolute gall to sound a little anxious. 

“Shut up angel.” grumbled Crowley happily. “You ask the dumbest questions sometimes”, and just like that, order was restored. Aziraphale was his fussy, sweet self again. The type of person who’d wear socks with pineapples on them and hum distractedly to himself while putting books in order on the shelves of his bookshop, and Crowley was Crowley again, gently mocking him. 

Crowley thought briefly about turning the tables on Aziraphale with another round, but then discarded the idea in favor of staying wrapped up in the angel’s sweet embrace. This was _ so nice. _

“Don’t get me wrong angel” he slurred against Aziraphale’s delicious neck. “That was mind bendingly fantastic, but I’m glad you’re back to normal”

“Back to normal?” Aziraphale was clearly confused.

“Yeah. You were sort of someone else during sex angel. Someone…. Well… just different. You could put any demon to shame with that mouth of yours”

He could almost feel Aziraphale blushing. 

“I suppose I got a bit power drunk there yes” admitted Aziraphale. “But surely, it wasn’t that different from how I normally behave?”

Crowley pulled back and gave him a glance of incredulity. “Are you kidding?.. Yeah, lets just say, you’re normally a lot more fussy and proper”. 

“I am not!” Aziraphale seemed genuinely surprised at Crowley’s assessment. “Being polite and considerate is not the same as ‘ _ fussy and proper’” _

In response, Crowley leaned back and did his best Aziraphale impression. He pursed his lips daintily, raised his eyebrows and looked down his nose. He spoke officiously in his best approximation of the angel’s particular, old fashioned southern accent “Crowley dahling! I wish you’d stick your cock deeper in my ahse! Thahs a good boy!”

Aziraphale gasped, blushing furiously, he brought a scandalized hand up to cover Crowley’s mouth, but Crowly evaded him with a turn of his head and continued his impression through a wicked smile “Oh doo be a deeah and fuck me hahder my dahling!” 

“Crowley!!” yelled Aziraphale, completely embarrassed but laughing despite himself. “How DARE you?”

“How dah you??” mimicked Crowley with glee. The two of them dissolved into helpless giggles. 

“There” said Crowley archly, gathering Aziraphale back into his arms with a warm smile. “See? It was quite a departure from your normal behavior”

“I suppose it was” admitted Aziraphale happily, pulling Crowley tighter against him. Then he pulled back again, his face thoughtful. “Crowley my dear. Do you remember Agnes’ prophecy I showed you at the bus stop?”

“Yeah” replied Crowley. “Why?”

“Well, it said ‘choose your faces wisely’ didn’t it?” he paused, pensive for a moment. “Crowley dearest. I think I have an idea.” 

It was a good idea. A risky one, and strangely, something Crowley could see himself come up with before he’d ever expect to hear about it from Aziraphale, but the angel was apparently full of surprises tonight. They spent some time practicing each other mannerisms. Aziraphale was surprisingly good at reproducing Crowley’s offhanded, casual attitude, and Crowley found it relatively easy to affect the angel’s fluttery hands and gentle facial movements. 

In between practicing, they made love two more times. Crowley marveled at Aziraphale’s seemingly endless capacity for lust, and basked in his loving adoration of the demon’s body as he moved above him and beneath him, gasping as their skin slid together, reveling in the delicious taste of 6,000 years of missed kisses. 

By the time the morning light was peeking in between the blinds on Crowley’s living room windows, they were fairly certain that the plan had at least some chance of working. 

“You’ll need to go round to the bookshop this morning, so as to evade confusion.” Crowley advised as he took Aziraphale’s sweet face in his hands and placed a soft kiss to the angel’s lips.. He hoped it wasn’t the last kiss they’d share, but if it was, he’d die with the memories of this night still etched in his mind and written across his skin. Aziraphale beamed up at him when he pulled away. 

“Yes dear” he said, love glowing softly in his eyes. “And you’ll meet me at the park? By the ice cream stand?”

“I will. They’ll be watching, so we’ll have to do our best to act normal”

“I’ve been controlling myself around you for several millennia now” remarked Aziraphale with a sly grin. “I’ll do my best to keep myself under control for a few more hours”

And with that, they clasped hands and felt themselves melting into one another.. Becoming one another and separating again as the other. Crowley looked from his vantage point at his own, vaguely surprised face, and marveled at what Aziraphale must be thinking looking back at his own familiar body from the outside. 

It felt a bit too strange to kiss one another goodbye, so they settled for a warm embrace, and then walked side by side, hand in hand down to the street, where they parted ways. As they did so, Crowley felt his fingers, soft and thicker than usual, slide slowly from Aziraphale’s grasp. Saw Aziraphale’s hand, under his control, slip from his own fingers under Azirapahale’s control, and hoped beyond hope that this simple motion wasn’t a foreshadowing of something bad to come. 

Deep inside his chest, his heart, which he’d assumed was black and traitorous and undeserving of love, beat with renewed strength. Bolstered by the soft words and gentle kisses of his angel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
